


Desecrate Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Angst and Porn, Beth Lives, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rick is not a good person sometimes, Rough Sex, Sadness, Self-Destruction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violent Sex, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just kiss.</p><p>Mouths hungrily finding one anothers, as he pulls her to him. Kiss becoming rougher, needy, hungering her.</p><p>Just like she is for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecrate Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I know I said a few days but, I had to many ideas and yeah.
> 
> These fics aren't happy.
> 
> Beth and Rick are kind of emotionally not in good places in these.
> 
> The other fics don't need to be read, but they do help give more insight into the emotional side of things.
> 
> Part 1 [You Against Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7230184) Part 2 [We See Each Other.](archiveofourown.org/works/7237537) Part 3 [When I'm Alone I Think Of You.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7274704)
> 
>  
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)

She likes being alone when her thoughts start to get at her.

Gnawing at her.

Tearing her apart.

She's not as happy as she used to be, she doesn't even try to hide it.

Why should she?

She's silent sometimes, but its not because she can't say the words she wants to say.

Not because she can't speak her mind.

It's because she knows she can't. Can't exactly tell everyone how it feels, but Rick knows.

He's known ever since she'd come Home.

\-----------------------------------------------

She sees him watching her sometimes.

Blue eyes flickering over her, and looking at her as if they're sharing some secret between them and the rest haven't caught on yet.

Then he smiles. He smiles that fucking smile, and she knows what he's thinking.

The same thing she is, has been for weeks now.

\-----------------------------------------------

But sometimes, when she's alone, she thinks of the past.

Thinks of singing Judy songs and spending time with Maggie.

Daryl teaching her to shoot a crossbow.

The good she feels dying inside her.

Rotting away like the Walkers.

\-----------------------------------------------

Maggie sees it.

Sees the look behind her eyes every time they look at each other.

Shes tried talking.

Tried to be the good sister and "protect" her but she knows she can't.

No one can protect her from herself.

\-----------------------------------------------

She remembers her Daddys words about Preachers saving souls. How if someone asked for forgiveness, sometimes they'd find it. But how could her soul be saved?

She walks like she does every night, but tonight, she's found her way off the path.

Away from the streets, away from everything but the shimmering pond before her.

Blue eyes gazing up at the pale glow of moonlight casting a silvery kiss over everything beneath it.

She walks forward, waist deep in the pond she hears the chuckle behind her.

"Been looking all over for you," he says, voice low, as if he only wants her to hear him.

"Went out for a walk." She says it without turning around. Just stays where she in waist deep in the rippling water of the pond.

\-----------------------------------------------

He's moving closer, she knows he is, hears the soft sound of grass beneath his footfall as he moves to the edge of the pond.

"Walk?"

She hears him behind her. Knows he's eyeing her.

She doesn't move, even when she hears his belts being undone, or the sudden sound of water moving behind her. She feels his fingers grasping her arm, turning her around as she sees those eyes staring down into hers.

He's silent. Just runs his fingertips along her cheek, teasing through her curls, moving closer to her until he's against her. Neither of them speak, they don't have to, they aren't like the rest. Never will be like the rest.

They just kiss.

Mouths hungrily finding one anothers, as he pulls her to him. Kiss becoming rougher, needy, hungering her.

Just like she is for him.

\-----------------------------------------------

He undoes her jeans.

Finger ripping at her until they're at her knees, but she doesn't feel like she should. Doesn't feel exposed, shy, like she knows she should have. She just feels him. Just feels his hands on her, the roughness of his kiss against her mouth, the grasp of his fingers on the nape of her neck as he yanks her against him. Turns her and presses against the shaped curve of her ass.

Fingers working open his belt, and then, he's _inside._

It's something they've both thought of before tonight.

But it's not like her fantasies, it's harder.

Rougher.

He's fucking her.

Pounding into her, and she can barely breathe.

It hurts, it fucking hurts and she feels alive in this moment.

Feels the pain she felt at Grady, and she moves tighter against him. Pushes back, and bends over.

"Harder," she says, panted, breathy, and oh god he does just that. She can feel the anger in him, feel the savageness in his every thrust inside her. It's more than fucking.

More than the pleasureful pain of his cock pounding inside her.

Stretching her pussy, and fucking her like he's done so many times in her fantasies.

It's savage, and primal, and theirs.

Something no one will understand except the two of them.

It's painful, pleasuring, and it hurts just like everything else these days.

Hurts like every time she's forced to smile and pretend.

Hurts like she's seen Rick do before.

\-----------------------------------------------

It's just like them.

\-----------------------------------------------

He cums inside her, breathless, groaning against the shell of her ear.

Hand running along her, as his hand grasps around her throat and she pushes tight against his grasp.

He chuckles, places a kiss on her neck and pulls away from her.

"You shouldn't be out so late," he says, smiling that same fucking smile. Blue eyes shiny in the moonlight.

Before he's gone and she walks home.

Feeling the drip of water with every step, and the warmth of his cum buried inside her pussy.

It's wrong.

It's borderline fucking sick, but, it's something they understand.

Something that makes the pain fade even if just for a few moments and they can forget what they've become.

Hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated good or bad. ♥


End file.
